The Marvelous Misadventures of Cody and Steve!
by CJcaedyn
Summary: Two abominations known as Gary Stus let free by a freak accident and a lazy author are being chased by their creator and a friend of his in order to bring peace to fanfiction everywhere and repair his own world. These abominations are Cody and Steve!


**A/N: **Don't worry guys, I'm still doing the other fanfic, but I found a few concepts I made up relating to fanfiction and ACMSES and stuff like that, and I wanted to implement it with these guys while making a part ACMSES, part mass-fandom-crossover fanfiction involving showing up those three guys for the Gary Stus they are, and taking revenge on them.

Japanese dialogue is underlined, in any other situation it is English unless specified otherwise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga, video games, TV shows, or books referenced or featured in this fanfiction. This fanfiction was written for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for any kind of profit aside from donations to support the work.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE MARVELOUS MISADVENTURES OF CODY AND STEVE!<strong>

**Adventure 1: The Chase Is On**

_Location: Undisclosed_

"I'm just so BORED!" exclaimed a boy. He was sitting at a computer terminal the size of a normal desk hooked up to a plethora of strange, peculiar machines, monitors, and jumbles of God knows what that pulsed, beeped, lit up in trippy patterns, and emitted tons of heat and musty air being redirected by fans and ventilation ducts that did very little to prevent the air from feeling muggier than summer air and smellier than a subway in the same season being used as a lumbermill. The boy was in his mid-teens, lanky, and wore glasses. He had very short, curly, brown hair that was only slightly more oilier than normal at the time.

That boy was Cody, and he was an abomination according to most authors. A self-insert, wrapped in a Gary Stu, express mailed to Cheap-ass, Oklahoma, and as such is particularly dangerous. He was created out of the dust of one author's bored mind, an author too lazy to make an original character. No one really minded since he had a minimum role and didn't really show his true Stu colors. The author was still smarter than them both, putting limiters on them so they couldn't realize their true potential or even use their Stu powers.

Until one day. The day of the escape.

He was with his friend, Steve, also much like him, a self-insert and a Gary Stu, made in the author's laziness. He was shorter, had straight, medium-long, dark hair that was tinged slightly red, tied up in a ponytail. Neither of these boys originally looked this way; after their escape, they took on their own forms. He looked up from his PlayStation Portable and gave Cody a strange look. "Are you kidding me?" he confoundedly remarked, as if the incapability to find something to do was impossible, "Why don't we go somewhere and raise some havoc? 'Worst that could happen is we get chased around by some fanfic police." He scoffed at the thought.

"There's a problem with that...HE'S on our ass now..." Cody returned with a voice mixed with both fear and annoyance.

"Are you kidding me? That kid never gives up...Shouldn't he be to bed by now?" Steve wondered out loud.

Cody idly stroked a few random keys on his keyboard. A machine to his left pinged a few times. He sighed disappointingly. "Apparently not..."

* * *

><p><em>Location: CJcaedyn's place<em>

A boy looking somewhat like Cody awoke sharply to an alarm tone sounding on his computer. He jerked himself awake, with a slurred shouting of "Who...wassit...humm...whaa...nyeh?" and followed it by shouting to the boy on his bed, "Sam! He's on the move!"

The mentioned boy stirred awake, slowly at first, then jolted up again. The two clearly needed rest; it was almost 1 AM in the morning and they had been staking out watching Cody's actions. The two boys looked almost like Cody and Steve, however the first had much straighter hair and looked a bit more youthful and intelligent, and the other's hair wasn't long or red at all.

Meet Caedyn and Sam, the last line of defense against the two abominations, Cody and Steve. Granted, they do it with technology stolen from the Anti Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society, but it's all for a good cause, they claimed.

"...'asghgtiswhfju'?" Caedyn said disappointingly, "What, did Cody snap and slam Steve on the keyboard or something?"

"Let's hope that. One less person to keep track of..." Sam remarked dryly. He yawned, then continued, "Let me know when he actually DOES something. I'm going back to sleep..."

"Don't fall asleep now!" Caedyn enthusiastically exclaimed, trying to keep his comrade's morale up. He then sighed, gave up, and said nonchalantly, "Never mind. I'll just turn the volume way up and go to sleep. I need it." He got up and stood near the bed and stared at Sam.

"Why couldn't we do that in the first place?" Sam wondered. He then noticed his friend staring at him and questioned, annoyed, "What?"

"Bed. Out. Now. Grab the sleeping bag from the closet," Caedyn said dryly. Sam shot a glare and muttered "You don't have to be so damn snide 'bout it..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Location: CJcaedyn's Digital Imagined Fanfiction Environment Interface Sector (DIFEIS)_

_Information: The DIFEIS exists in all fanfiction authors' minds and enables the creation of parallel versions of fictional universes called "fanfictions" and can be developed and shaped in any way. Despite this, these DIFEIS dimensions actually exist in time and space among their fictional counterparts, but separate._

_Fanfiction: Yeah, I Love You Too (Lucky Star)_

_DIFEIS Time: About a day after the main confession_

"I'm just so BORED!" exclaimed Cody, wary of the surrounding class. He earned a collective nod from his friends, Steve and Peter, another Stu similar to the others that didn't make it to the same place. "Have to agree with you there, Cody... Nothing exciting has happened since we got into high school, man. I mean, really nothing… Unless you count Cody and his claim that we live among anime characters," Peter stated with a laugh.

"I'm serious, man! That one girl, erm… what's her name… wasn't it Kagami? Yeah, her. Um… Well, it's just a bit… odd… like, I know her but I can't remember her for some reason," he tried to explain. At this point, the three still had their memories of creation, the anime Lucky Star, and their Gary Stu powers suppressed.

Steve shook his head and said, "Maybe you've been watching too little anime. Or too little good ones. And anyways, you'd best not be planning to try to get her...I spied with my little eye a GIRL making out with her..." He shuddered at the memory and added, "Screw you, little eye..."

Cody let out a wolf whistle, much less disgusted than Steve by the fact. The thought then set off another gear in motion in his head. "Wait...so she's a lesbian?"

"She appeared to be liking it, as far as I can tell. Geh..." Steve remarked, disgusted. Peter pretended to puke and asked a few students around the table they sat at in bad Japanese for a paper bag.

"Peter, you should be saying 'Can I have a paper bag?' not...whatever you just said... Damn, man, your English accent is so thick, I don't think anyone will understand you either way..." Cody said in amazement, then continued, "Anyways...now this Kagami person seems even MORE familiar. Like I have a tie to her."

"Yeah, well, just know that you'd have to be in Natsuru's situation if you really wanna score with her..." said a girl strolling casually to the table where the three boys sat, "I hear Hiiragi-san's a lesbian. My friend Konata told me she conquered her hard."

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to show up!" Cody exclaimed happily, "None other than our good friend Patty! Welcome to the group!"

Steve and Peter greeted Patricia as well, as she sat down and kissed Cody passionately on the lips.

It was the first sign that Caedyn should have tightened up on the suppression. A wish Caedyn made let out a tiny sliver of Gary Stu powers in Cody, enough to make Patricia fall in love with him. Caedyn never noticed it, though, as Cody also unconsciously made it so no scene involving him and Patricia Martin made it into the camera that was the fanfiction itself. But it still happened. Behind closed curtains, it still happened. And the fact that it happened was enough to say that it was corrupting the world. It was a slip of control. A slight loss of grip. The first of the many events leading up to the disaster that was Cody and Steve's escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The DIFEIS is the first in a good few concepts I made up to explain the idea of fanfictions existing as separate dimensions in and of themselves that actually exist. Expect more cool concepts to come later, including what made Cody and company, and more about how they escaped, as well as Caedyn and Sam's collaborative technology they...erm..._borrowed _from the Society.

Let me know how this sounds so far and if this really is worth continuing. Till then, sayonara!


End file.
